


Someone That I Used to Know

by FanfictionIsLife1234



Series: The 'Someone That I Used to Know' Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Funerals, M/M, coming clean, lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28545174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionIsLife1234/pseuds/FanfictionIsLife1234
Summary: Deans thoughts and feelings after the events of "Dear Dean Winchester".
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester
Series: The 'Someone That I Used to Know' Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854937
Kudos: 10





	Someone That I Used to Know

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I am so sorry that its took me so long to put this out but I've had a lot going on in my life and didn't have the time
> 
> Trigger Warnings: Cheating, suicide, violence, harmful situations, infidelity, funeral

Feelings are complicated. Sometimes they're hard to decipher. Sometimes they're so strong that they completely overtake you.

Dean was completely overcome with emotions. He didn't know what he was feeling anymore. With a sigh, he thought back to what the night had entailed after he'd found Cas.

He eventually choked out the situation to the 911 operator and after what had felt like hours someone finally came and loaded Cas' body into an ambulance. He'd been questioned by the police and after they had read the letter, he'd been allowed to go home. But instead of doing that, Dean was in his car trying to collect himself. 

Castiel Novak was the love of his life. He'd been there for him through everything. He was the one that Dean wanted to spend the rest of his life with. And they had been in a relationship for a long time. But somewhere along the way, their relationship had lost it's spark. He knew he'd needed to talk to Cas about it, and he _was going to_ , but then he'd met Lisa Braedon and things changed. 

Lisa was everything Cas was not. She was social and rude and drove him crazy with lust. Where Cas had eyes the color of Forget-Me-Nots, Lisa's was a dark chocolate brown. She understood his pop culture references. She was flirty as hell. So is it really his fault that he gave in to temptation?

The first time they'd slept together had been a drunken accident. The next time had been a mistake. But then it kept happening, and soon they'd been sleeping together for 8 months. He thought that he was in love with her. And he was going to tell Cas, but there was a certain thrill about it going on behind his back, so he kept putting it off. 

And then one week ago, after a particularly nice night with Lisa, they were discovered.

Dean will never forget the look on Cas' face when he saw them. His smile had dropped immediately, his eyes turned sad, and he just looked so broken that Dean couldn't move.

But then Cas started yelling and crying and Dean just got so _angry._ He said some things he didn't mean that night. He now knows that he'll regret that for the rest of his life.

He'd stormed out of their apartment and gone to the Roadhouse after their blow up. When his friends and family had found out about their breakup, and prompted to ask what caused it, he'd lied and said that Cas was sleeping with his boss. The outrage they'd had at this made him feel guilty, and so did their decision to stop talking to Cas, but he didn't want to seem like the bad guy.

He laughed bitterly and put his head in his hands. This was his fault. If he'd have just talked to Cas then he wouldn't be dead right now. If he'd just told the truth then Cas wouldn't have killed himself. If he hadn't of cheated this wouldn't be happening. 

Deans phone buzzed and with a sigh, he looked at the message. It was Lisa, wondering where he was. He threw his phone in the seat beside him, not even bothering with a reply. He started his car, turned up the radio, and pulled out of the parking lot. He needed to set some things right.

* * *

As you can imagine, coming clean to everyone had not gone over well. His friends were disgusted with him, Ellen and Bobby wouldn't take his calls, and Sammy had beaten the shit out of him when he'd told him the truth. They were even more horrified when they heard what Cas had done. 

Dean broke it off with Lisa, and while she wasn't happy about it, she moved on pretty quick, which made Dean feel even worse.

Cas' funeral was one of the hardest things he'd ever had to go through. It was awful. He was ignored by everyone the entire time, except for when he was told by Charlie that he shouldn't be there. And for a moment, he considered leaving, but he thought that he owed it to Cas to be there. 

And after it was all said and done, Dean tried to move on. But his family hated him. His brother wouldn't talk to him. He'd lost the love of his life. His friends completely ignored him. He was sure he was going to lose his job soon. And he had no-one to blame but himself.


End file.
